How I Know You
by Life's Phenomenon
Summary: Hermione's on a mission: to impersonate a DeathEater named Claire and retrieve information for the Order. But when Draco falls for her, will she blow her cover to prove a point she's been trying to prove since she met him? Hermione/Draco/Pansy's 5th year.
1. Oh Please, Call Me Daisy

**DISCLAIMER.** I own nothing besides this particular plot. Characters/Setting/All the actually good stuff is [c] Rowling. We all know that. If it were mine i wouldn't be here.  
**PLOT. **A Pansy/Draco/Hermione love triangle. Hermione is on a mission, to impersonate a student deatheater named "Claire Ller" and get information for the Order of the Phoenix, but when Draco Malfoy falls for her, does she blow her cover to prove a point she's been trying to prove since she met him? To get revenge on "Claire" for stealing her boyfriend, Pansy plots to ruin her life. How long can Hermione/Claire go without cracking under the pressure?  
**AUTHOR'S NOTES.** If this looks at all familiar- it's supposed to. This was formerly 'Fragile Heart'. I've edited it/improved it/altered it slightly, and i'm re-posting it as of right now. I have chapters one through seven typed up, and obviously this one has been edited already, as it is up here. R&R's are the equivalent of love, and so is _constructive_ criticism. If you've got any questions/suggestions, feel free to email me at .

* * *

**Chapter One- "Oh please, call me Daisy.."**

_P., _

_I hope that bloody owl brings this to you in time, he'll be lynched otherwise.._

_Whatever. Anyway, I'm sorry I haven't seen you all this week- father had some important business to tend to, and we had to leave for Paris immediately. I'm sending you this, hoping it will get to you before I see you on the train. I managed to get out a bit while all this last-minute planning was going on. As soon as I laid eyes on it, I thought of you. _

_With all my love, _

_D. _

With a squeal of delight, Pansy Parkinson tossed Draco's note on the floor and ushered his owl out the window, not at all considering writing a thank you note or some sort of response. She hardly noticed his owl's disgruntled expression as she stuck her arm out to it, it leapt, and she all but flung it away. She watched it as it flew into the night, until its pitch-black bodice blended into the sky. Clutched tightly in her right hand was a palm-sized package, wrapped in silver paper, topped off with a sparkling emerald bow. Pansy held it next to her ear and shook it violently, but to her dismay, it made no noise. Her bedroom was deafeningly silent; The _tick-tock_ of the clock in the hallway was to no avail, but she did her best to ignore it, despite it's rhythmic, pulsating beats. She ran a pallid hand through her hair as she ripped the paper off of her gift and carelessly allowed it to clutter the floor. A black velvet box now sat in her palm. Carefully, she flipped open the box, revealing a silver ring, the front of it sporting two intertwining serpent heads. Pansy sat, astonished, and slipped the ring onto her finger. It fit perfectly, and the emerald eyes of the serpents glinted up at her mischievously, reflecting light from a candle on her bedside.

"Oh!"

She turned to face a photo on her nightstand, a framed picture of her and Draco on the last day of school of their fourth year. They looked so…_happy._ Pansy almost couldn't think of the right word to describe the picture- Draco's arm wrapped loosely around her shoulder, Pansy smirking wildly at whomever volunteered to take their picture. But- this had been the first time she had noticed this, as a matter of fact- he appeared…distracted, the picture-Draco's eyes shifting to the left every few minutes, glancing at something beyond the photo frame that the real-Pansy couldn't see. At this realization, the raven haired Slytherin couldn't help but scowl, but it faded almost instantly as picture-Draco looked back through the frame at her, his newly acquired smirk matching picture-Pansy's perfectly. And then everything was fine- the picture-Pansy winked at her, and the real Pansy winked back. Grinning, she stood, poking her head out her bedroom door and into the hallway. She eyed the tick-ticking clock at the far end of the hallway and sighed-it was but only seven o'clock in the evening. Despite this, she was exhausted, all too willing to venture off to bed. Although, one thing was stopping her: the absence of her mother. Admittedly, she knew precisely where she was: out mingling with her death eater friends, the other wives and families associated with the Dark Lord, although not worthy of meeting him quite as often as Draco and his father were.

"Stupid, disgusting people-" the words escaped her lips before she could stop them, and she flung the box to the floor.

After turning down the offer of handing herself over to the Dark Lord, as Draco was decidedly about to do; after declining his personal request to join him and his mask wearing, branded goons; after basically ignoring her mothers many, frequent lectures about her being 'a bloody pain in the arse' about such a simple decision; she became a bit of a…trouble child to the two-person Parkinson family. In reality- she was scared. She had lost her father in this mess, as much as she was vehemently unwilling to talk about it, and she wasn't ready to suffer the same fate- she wasn't ready to watch Draco suffer the same fate. Pansy imagined, for a moment, herself with Draco Malfoy a mere five years from now- in love, married, even with a child or two on the way. It was precisely how her mother had been, until her father, closely associated with Voldemort, was slaughtered. Shuddering, she wiped the image of Draco, dead, from her mind, her eyes now glancing out the window out of which the massive black gift-carrier had been thrown. Admittedly, she wasn't ready for much of anything- or was it that she wasn't _sure_? There was a great difference- but that wasn't it, she concluded, fingering the little snakes glinting up at her, eyes still gazing into the night sky. She knew where she was placing her loyalty, and it certainly wasn't with any sort of goody-goody _Gryffindor, _that was for sure. As if she needed the reassurance, Pansy nodded to herself several times. She knew what she wanted- she wanted Draco, _alive_, by her side. And if Lord Voldemort was going to put that vision in danger, she wasn't about to comply to his desires willingly.

She remembered the first time she had been asked, one smoldering summer afternoon after their third year, to allow the dark mark to grace her arm and devote herself to the Dark Lord. She, along with her mother and several other esteemed pure-blooded families, had been invited to the Malfoy Manor for a sort of get-together that occurred once every couple of months. Pansy remembered vividly- Lucius Malfoy pulling the eldest children (Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Daphne, Millicent, Blaise, Marcus, etc.) off to the side and discussing such business with them. The boys' expressions- Crabbe and Goyle especially, not thinking much of the complications, the life-altering decisions- were that of pure delight. They were finally going to be allowed a seat at the adult table. And the other girls', to Pansy's dismay, were hesitant but still willing- at such a young age, Lucius Malfoy towering over them was a threatening sight. But, she had noticed that day, Draco's expression was mixed, mostly as if he wasn't concerned, as if he was just listening. Once the others had flitted away from the Malfoy father and son, Lucius turned to Pansy, his expression softening- he must have noticed her anxiety, her confusion.

"_And you, miss Parkinson," the man cooed, patting her on the head, "you'll be fine, now won't-"_

"_I-I don't think I'm ready." She had muttered, suddenly finding her black shoes quite interesting. "I don't think I'm ready at all."_

_Because of this, she hadn't seen Lucius' sneer- it had disappeared as quickly as it had arrived, and he regained his composure._

"_Very well, Pansy," he replied curtly, glancing at Draco apprehensively, "You'll be ready eventually. Do take your time. And when you are you'll come to me right away. Perhaps you'll be ready next summer." _

_A cold, chilling hand had clasped her elbow as Lucius dragged her and Draco from the hallway and back into the crowd; Lucius himself merged into the crowd, his expression again cool, calm, and collected. From her stance next to Draco, Pansy glowered in the elder Malfoy's direction. She turned to Draco, only to find him staring at her questioningly. _

"_And what're your plans, then, Draco?" she cooed, reaching out for his arm, "Are you going to go willingly? It's a lot to consider."_

_Draco's expression hardened, although he did allow Pansy to cling to him desperately- he liked that in a girl. He liked the feeling that he was needed. _

"_My father's got his own plans for me, Parkinson."_

That very same day, she had discovered that she was promptly disowned by her mothers parents, sisters, and whoever else was too afraid to speak up, until she complied.

So basically, she was a nobody. Invisible in her mothers eyes. The only person who embraced her for who she was, for the fact that she wanted to live her life the way she wanted it, not the way the Dark Lord wanted it, was Draco Malfoy, along with her other friends at Hogwarts. If you could call them friends, that is. Millicent Bulstrode, Daphne Greengrass, and many others had begun befriending Pansy as soon as the word of her and Draco's relationship got around. She was a…celebrity of sorts. And undeniably, she loved it.

She loved the stares, the whispers as they passed, the…_infamy_, really. It was far better than the treatment she had gotten her first and second year. Part of her- that small, gullible part of her conscience- figured maybe it was because she was young, insecure, and vaguely confused. But in reality? She was still confused- the incident last summer at the Malfoy Manor had proved that, like a smack to the face. The only thing that had changed, really, was the fact that now she'd had Malfoy to snog, to boast about. Until that had happened, none of the other Slytherins took a liking to her; she was always in the background. And now? She was in the forefront of everything worthy of discussion, if only because of that blond haired boy whose ring she was wearing on her finger.

But, she supposed, as long as they were her friends now, as long as Draco Malfoy was still around, arm available for her own occupation, everything would be alright. Sighing, rose from her spot and shut the door all the way, locking it manually. She was still eyeing the ring two hours later, as she lay on her bed. Pansy yawned and rolled onto her side. The Slytherin had been silent the whole time, other than the usual sighing and yawning.

Moments later, a loud 'crack' penetrated the air, and the sound of hysterical, high-pitched laughter floated up the stairs and through her walls. A second person apparated into the room, and Pansy stood, her feet silent as she padded over to the door, face twisted into a mixed look of confusion and interest. She fumbled with the lock, but eventually creaked the door open, only enough to turn her head sideways and press her ear against the crack.

"Oh, Delagus, maybe we could do this at another time, after she's in school.." Daisy Parkinson's voice was slurred quite a bit; She had obviously had one too many drinks, wherever she had ventured off to.

"But of course, Ms Parkinson,.." Delagus' words also gave away the amount of alcohol consumed that evening.

"Oh, please call me Daisy."

"Alright- until next time, Daisy."

The proceeding _crack _signified his leave, and the teens hands shook with rage as she heard her mother half-stumble up the stairs and into her bedroom, slamming the door shut.

All was stiflingly silent yet again, as if she had never come home at all. Pansy was relieved of this, and made her way back into bed, snuggling under the blanket that covered her. Once again, her eyes settled on her bedside photo. A smile graced her features as she watched her and Draco's movement, his kiss to her cheek, her hands running through his platinum blond hair. That was all she needed for her to forget her mother, to forget Delagus, to put her in a happy place.

"He's the only one.." Pansy muttered. Her eyes slowly closed, and within moments, her breathing became steady.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE. **Chapter two, Boys Will Be Boys, will be up later today. Read&Review, por favor!

_A Pansy/Draco/Hermione love triangle. Hermione is on a mission, to impersonate a student deatheater named "Claire Ller" and get information for the Order of the Phoenix, but when Draco Malfoy falls for her, does she blow her cover to prove a point she's been trying to prove since she met him? To get revenge on "Claire" for stealing her boyfriend, Pansy plots to ruin her life. How long can Hermione/Claire go without cracking under the pressure?_


	2. Boys Will Be Boys

**DISCLAIMER. **would i reallllly be on here if i was JK Rowling?!**  
AUTHOR'S NOTES. **thank you for reading and reviewing and all of that. i really appreciate it! just to answer a few things/say a few things...

1. From what i've got going on in my brain right now, there are a few options for poor Hermione in the near future, as far as her transitioning into 'Claire'. In the first draft of this story, Hermione went to Dumbledore and took a polyjuice potion, and then just went to Snape during potions class every day and took more so she wouldn't change back until it was time to do so. And that's sort of plausible. I could also have her get a sort of, you know, makeover- which would be loads of fun to write. So those are two options. As far as the time-turner thing goes, frenchreader, i'm not sure that'd work out all too well, although it's not a terrible idea. The school is convinced that Hermione, while Claire, is forced to take a leave of absence- so being Claire and Hermione at the same time won't be a problem. BUT. Any recommendations as to whether she should take a polyjuice potion or whether she should get some sort of makeover would be GREATLY appreciated.

frenchreader: as far as i've got planned thus far [which. i have the entire thing planned out, so!] Hermione/Claire won't have the dark mark. - and it'll be something that more or less draws her to Pansy, as you've already noticed that she doesn't want the dark mark either. not everyone's got it. granted, most of them do. but claire/pansy wont, so! i hope that answers your questions.

again, R&R! thanks guys!

* * *

**Chapter Two- Boys will be Boys**

" I want you to be happy."

"I _am_ happy.." she whispered back, though there was no need to, for the strident chatter of the other students around them would have veiled their words even if they were talking normally. They remained on the couch in the middle of the crowd for several minutes, chattering with whomever addressed them first, watching as the busy clamoring around of the others began to slow, the clock across from them striking seven and then eight; The crowd around them thinned until few of their friends remained. Draco treaded a hand through Pansy's dark hair silently, enjoying her closeness, her smell- she smelt of lavender and clean laundry. Afraid to ruin the moment, Parkinson tried not to move, not to squirm giddily, enjoying just as much the feel of his digits gracing the back of her neck. She smiled, closing her eyes, ignoring Crabbe and Goyle's game of exploding snap, Daphne and Millicent's hushed whisperings- undoubtedly start-of-the-year rumors- from the corner of the common room. It wasn't until Draco's voice broke the near-silence that she moved again, twisting her head up to gaze into stormy grey eyes.

"You-" he dropped his hand from her hair, moving it down her back and then to her hip, pulling her closer, "you're special, Pansy. I mean- you don't have anything to be unhappy about. You're with _me_."

And he kissed her, his lips entirely as soft and graceful as they'd appeared since the day she met him.

He must have been thinking of this the entire time they were sitting there; She could almost imagine him arguing profusely with his conscience, the anxious side questioning the truth in her promise that she was indeed happy, the confident side believing her words without fault. Pitifully, she furrowed her brows, her face merely inches from his, and did nothing but stare into his eyes, trying desperately to read him. Draco wasn't a man of very words, and really, Pansy had a hard time reading any of his expressions, besides those obvious. As a matter of fact, Pansy and Draco's relationship was far more…_physical_ than emotional, really. Sometimes that fact would leave Pansy up all night, wondering what exactly it was he thought every time he saw her- did he even think anything at all? Again, her mind went to that dreaded picture now sitting inside of her trunk, and Draco's divided attention. He wasn't the only ego in the room, Pansy thought, sighing inwardly as the blonde's face beneath her twisted into that of…was it love? Admiration? Passion? Pansy didn't know. But it was good enough for her.

_Ugh. This is killing me. He's so.. unbelievably good. Good like.._

She allowed her hands to venture into the back of his robes, to let the feel of his warmth of his back numb her effortlessly. Draco complied willingly, of course, wrapping his arms around her waist, his eyes questioning her intention, pleading with her to give him what he wanted. But she couldn't. She couldn't relax, not in the middle of the now-empty Slytherin Common room. Who would? Someone with no morals, without a doubt. And she wasn't about to do anything _he _undoubtedly had in his mind in the middle of nowhere, where an innocent first-year's mind could easily become corrupted. Her eyes fluttered open, staring at the green-and-silver decorations on the walls.

"Draco.."

"What? What now?" Malfoy's voice was cold, despite what she thought was a concerned expression; Knowing him, his concern was faux. "Oh, let me guess: you're not _comfortable _here."

He sat up, crossing his arms across his chest, greatly resembling a bratty child denied his favorite sweets. Pansy's own face, this time, revealed it's first blatant expression- hurt.. Why didn't he understand? He always understood, for this wasn't the first time she grew nervous, uncomfortable at his slightest sign of affection.

_Maybe if he was more.._

Pansy stopped that thought before it could finish itself. She wouldn't criticize him, she loved him unconditionally. What kind of…girlfriend…would that make her?

Running a hand through his hair, she sighed, "I'm sorry, Draco I really don't mean to be such a-"

He couldn't listen to another excuse, not tonight. She pushed him over the edge one too many times, and now she was going to see what happened when he wasn't pleased. Draco stood, shaking his head slowly and heading towards the wall on the far-side of the common room, watching impatiently as the bricks comprising it dissolved, creating an archway through which he could leave. He lingered in the archway for a moment, then turned on his heel and ran down the abandoned dungeon corridor. He didn't care how loud his footsteps were, he didn't care where he went, he just needed to get away. Draco Malfoy let his feet take him where he was meant to be.

_______________________________________________________

Hermione Granger sat, curled up in the most comfortable chair in the almost-empty Gryffindor common room. Over the top of her textbook, she watched Harry Potter and Ron Weasley's game of Wizard Chess, her face showing signs of disgust as Harry's knight was brutally beaten by Ron's castle. One could hear the girl murmur something along the lines of "ridiculous" as she returned to her studies.

_An adult hippogriffs' wingspan can reach up to a maximum of 50 feet, when measured from wing tip to wing tip, and…_

"50 feet?"

"What?" Ron turned around in his chair to face his friend, his face showing signs of confusion.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing…nothing." Hermione hadn't realized she had spoken out loud. Ignoring the boys' stares, she pulled her quill out from her pocket and began to copy the sentence onto a piece of parchment.

Ron, after throwing Hermione a perplexed gaze, turned back to his game and grunted irritably as his king was slaughtered. The boys set the game up for a second round, talking to each other animatedly about their last Quiddich game.

_An adult hippogriffs' wingspan can rea-_

_No_, she thought, _that can't be right,.._

"I can't believe how badly Ravenclaw played…"

"They're horrible, really-"

"..wouldn't be able to find the snitch if it kicked them in the-"

"I'm going to visit Hagrid." Her voice silenced the others, and they watched as she dropped her things onto the stout mahogany table in front of her, "Anyone coming?"

By the time she was out of her seat, standing mid-step on the opposite end of the common room, Harry and Ron's attention was on their game of chess again, their voices increasing in volume with every proceeding step she took. Hermione assumed they hadn't even known she had spoken at all.

"Boys." She muttered quietly to herself, allowing the portrait to swing open so she could leave. Ron and Harry were always like that; Ever since the school year had begun, it was as she hadn't existed anymore. As if the universe had suddenly reversed itself, now revolving around them, the Gryffindor common room, and their antics. Why were they acting so weird?

"OH!" The Fat Lady gasped as- a result of Hermione's lost temperament and careless swinging of the portrait- her frame smacked against the wall, and then, as quickly as it had been opened, returned to its usual position. "Do watch where you're going!"

Hermione pivoted on her heel, turned to the portrait, and spoke two words of advice:

"Shut up!"

_______________________________________________________

Draco Malfoy allowed his mind to wander as he aimlessly turned corner after corner and scuttled up several flights of stairs. Moments later, as he turned down what seemed like the hundredth corridor, he bumped into another's shoulder. He watched out the corner of his eye as the other person fell to the ground, and offered a hand to help her up.

"Oh sorry, I wasn't watching where I was- ew."

Hermione Granger glanced at his outstretched arm, and his sudden change of expression and rolled her eyes, heaving herself up on her own.

"Watch where you're going, Granger!" Malfoy snickered, "clumsiness, it must be a mudblood thing.."

"Shut your mouth Malfoy. You're clearly the prat who wasn't paying attention. " she countered, fixing her robes and pulling her wand from her pocket. "Maybe you should be a bit more-"

To her disbelief, Draco had his out already, pointed dangerously close to her face.

_He's always got to start trouble, doesn't he? _Her mind managed to process a single thought before he spoke.

"Well, I think its about time I put you in your place. You don't seem to understand where that is." Draco's lips turned upwards into his trademark smirk. Hermione had a craving to return the smirk, to show him how it felt to stand, fleetingly, under such a menacing glare, but she would have had no time if she had tried to do so.

"Stupef-"

"Oh, ickle ferret boy and goody-goody Granger, having a go at each other?"

The both of them had been so very focused on the forbidden act of jinxing the other, openly, in the middle of the halls, they had not noticed a pair of white, ghostly eyes staring at them from inside a classroom. Peeves cackled, now floating up and down the hallways, shamelessly finding humor in their soon-to-be misfortune.

"STUDENTS ROAMING THE HALLS!" he howled, "STUDENTS DUELING IN THE HALLS!"

Before either of them could get away, an exasperated Filch came barreling down the corridor, a wide, crazed grin plastered onto his face. Of course, an equally as thrilled teetered several feet behind him, mewing as if to predict their eventual fate. Draco, rolling his eyes in Filch's direction, held back the urge to dropkick all the way down the corridor. Despite their unfortunate circumstances and the fact that, well, he absolutely loathed Hermione Granger, he couldn't help but find slight amusement in how Hermione's expression seemed to match his desire to injure the feline. Without a moment to lose, Filch grabbed at their forearms and dragged them down the corridor, Peeves following suite.

"Goody-goody Granger and Ferret boy…" Peeves whispered at them in a sing-song voice, "They're ugly as-"

"Thank you for enlightening us, Peeves, you may leave." As if appearing out of thin air, a very flustered Professor McGonagall stood in the doorway of her classroom as they passed it, arms crossed over her chest. She cast the pair a look of pure disappointment over her glasses and ushered them into her office.

"Fetch Severus, please." The Gryffindor Head of House directed Filch, and waited patiently until he hobbled out of the room, slamming the door behind him. For awhile, nobody spoke, the two students only taking their seats as they were told to do so.

McGonagall, who had seated herself at her desk, tapped her long, thin fingers on its wood surface impatiently, "I'm sure he won't keep us any-"

She was cut off, for the door swung open with an eerie creak, and Professor Snape entered, clearly interested about such a disturbance. His face was relatively expressionless, only hinting at vague amusement. until he lay eyes on the pair sitting before him. Had he been confunded? Draco Malfoy, one of his favored students, dueling with Granger? That sheer notion didn't surprise the Head of Slytherin House. What surprised him, though, was that he got caught.

"These two," Professor McGonagall started, "were found by Peeves, dueling."

"Were they?" Snape answered monotonously from his seat in the corner. He did not lift his gaze from the back of Draco's head, which was bowed down, facing the floor, ashamed.

"Yes, Severus, they were. I think it would be appropriate to take..20 points from both Gryffindor as well as Slytherin, and.." McGonagall paused, only to watch both Snape and Draco's expressions change for the worst at the mentioning of removing points from Slytherin, "Detention."

Hermione cringed- she had never gotten detention before. And with Malfoy? That'd be an absolute field day. She sent her head of house a pleading stare, which was bluntly ignored. Running a hand through her unruly brown hair, she turned her head to stare out the window, but she found no answers there, either. All that could be seen was a clear, night time sky.

With a great effort, Severus Snape replied, in the same bland tone, "But of course. And," he smirked, "since you got the honor of docking points, they shall serve detention with me." His cold, dark eyes carried his attention towards Hermione now, "Tomorrow evening. Eight o'clock. In my office."

Professor McGonagall seemed to have no acceptable counter to this, for all she did was nod. It was clear now that she pitied Hermione; From day one, she had always been one of the most adept students of her year. Honestly, she was shocked that Miss Granger was dueling in the first place. More likely than not, it was Draco's fault, but she decided against voicing her thoughts, at least for the time being. The room was still for a moment, noiseless, with the exception of Peeves, who was clearly listening into the conversation. Murmurings and chuckling could be heard from outside the door, but no one seemed to care. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of waiting, Professor McGonagall stood, fixing her robes quickly before turning towards the students.

"Very well, you may head back to your common rooms. _And no detours, Mister Malfoy._"

As if it were a great insult to speak as such, Draco scowled in McGonagall's general direction, though too afraid to meet her gaze, in fear of her docking more points. It wasn't as if he really _wanted_ to be responsible for Slytherin's losing the house cup this year. Not as if Snape wouldn't award him meaningless house points tomorrow during class to make up for the loss- but it was far less a struggle if he just kept his mouth shut.

Silence again. Granger nodded, too ashamed to speak, and waited for Malfoy to leave first before she herself shuffled out the door. It had to of been around nine o'clock by the time they had left the classroom, and the Gryffindor stifled a yawn. She made no haste to get back to Harry and Ron, for it would not surprise her if they were playing Wizard Chess just as she had left them.

_______________________________________________________

Draco Malfoy was even angrier than he had been when he had left the common room earlier that evening. With all that had occurred during the past hour or so, not even the mere mentioning of Pansy Parkinson could have held his attention for more than a minute or so. All he wanted to do now was sleep, to dream away his problems and to put them off until the morning. His heavy footsteps echoed all along the corridor as he made his way slowly down the final flight of steps and quickened his pace through the Entrance Hall. Usually bustling with students, the Entrance Hall had an eerie feel to it, as if someone was watching him. This thought sent chills down his spine, though his face remained expressionless. Nothing frightened Draco Malfoy, especially something he didn't even know was coming.

As he muttered the password, ( "Serpentine") he pushed and shoved his way past the other occupants of the common room- for whatever reason, the quiet time had passed, the night owls of Slytherin House beginning to emerge, to socialize. He hadn't noticed a rather large Slytherin 7th year standing beside him, and shoved her as well, watching as she, like Hermione, fell backwards and onto the floor.

But Draco didn't care, just as he didn't care about anything else occurring in his life. He continued walking past her, making sure to kick one of the books she had been holding across the room and into the wall opposite, smirking to himself silently as the sound of it's banging reached his ears.

"OH!" the girl howled from her place on the floor, bringing herself to her feet and glaring daggers into the boy's back, "Do watch where you're going!"

Malfoy pivoted on his heel, turned to the girl, and spoke two words of advice:

"Shut up!"


End file.
